Bratja
by Kaede77
Summary: Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être....venez et vous verrez


**Bratja.**

_Alors c'est la fin ?_

Des hommes vêtus de noir transportaient un lourd cercueil en chêne.

_C'est comme ça que ça s'arrête ?_

A côtés de lui, tous sont de marbre. Ils ne peuvent pas pleurer, ils n'ont pas le droit mais lui ?

_Tu avais promis que tu ne me laisserais pas…_

Un beau soleil de printemps luit au dessus de leur tête, semblant le nargué.

_Menteur…_

La journée avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde, plus encore que la nuit qui l'avait précédée.

Quand on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire. C'était incroyable, comment un être aussi fort que lui aurait-il pu mourir de cette façon ?

« Impossible… »

C'était le mot qu'il avait murmuré en se retrouvant face à son corps, étendu sur la table d'autopsie.

Ses jambes l'avaient lâchées et il était lourdement tombé sur le sol mais il n'avait pas pleuré, il n'en avait pas le droit, pas devant lui.

Tout autour de lui, les « invités » quittaient le cimetière, se dirigeant vers le QG pour l'habituel « pot d'adieu »…horrible pratique.

Ils s'en allaient tous mais lui restait là, perdu dans ses pensées…

Tout ceci était sa faute il le savait…au fond, ils étaient allé trop loin et le résultat…le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ?

Des images lui revenaient en tête…

De nombreuses années auparavant, il lui avait sauvé la vie.

S'il n'avait pas été là, il aurait disparut…

Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire une chose pareil ?! pauvre idiot…

Il revoyait tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, à rire, à se disputer…

Ils avaient connu tant de choses, avaient traversés tellement d'épreuves et, même quand ils étaient séparés, ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre.

A de nombreuses reprises déjà ils avaient faillit y rester mais à chaque fois, ils avaient survécut pour continuer leur quête…ensemble…

- Tu avais promis que tu m'aiderais, tu m'avais dit que tu serais toujours là…alors pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Une jeune femme blonde s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Ca va aller ?

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, cherchant une réponse, un signe qui ne viendrait jamais…

Je ne sais pas…

Je suis vraiment désolé, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien…

Je sais…

Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ?

Je ne pense pas, j'ai besoin de…

Mais de quoi avait-il besoin ? Lui-même ne le savait pas…

Si Il avait été là, Il aurait su quoi faire, quoi dire pour l'apaiser mais voila, Il n'était plus là, Il ne serait jamais plus là et ce, par sa faute…

Il en avait vue des gens mourir ça oui…

Il en avait même tué parfois mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il avait déjà vue la mort, l'avait déjà affronté mais malgré tout, il n'avait jamais été préparé à une telle douleur, à une telle souffrance…

Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, pleurant comme un enfant, se tenant la poitrine de toutes ses forces pour empêcher son cœur de se briser comme du cristal.

_Ca fait mal…ça fait si mal…_

- …Pitié, achevez moi…

Elle ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, elle l'avait toujours vue fort, déterminé, dur…Aujourd'hui c'était un être faible qui pleurait à ses pieds…

Elle se baissa, le prit dans ses bras et le berça.

C'est ma faute…c'est à cause de moi qu'il est mort…tout est de ma faute, pleurait-il.

Elle, elle ne disait rien, elle se contentait de caresser ses cheveux en pleurant.

- Mais si, c'est moi qui voulais aller au bout, il m'a aidé, il n'a rien fait d'autre alors pourquoi ?!

Sa tristesse s'était mue en rage. Une rage violente, prête à se déverser avec toute la force d'un torrent.

CA DEVRAIT ETRE MOI !!!

Il ne vit pas la gifle venir mais la senti dans toutes les parties de son corps.

Et après ?!

Qu…quoi ? demanda-t-il, sonné.

Ce qui est fait est fait, c'est trop tard, il fallait y penser plus tôt !

Mais…ça aurait du être moi !

Les choses ont toujours une bonnes raisons d'arriver et, quand elles arrivent, ont ne peux les changer, je croyais que les alchimistes savaient cela !

Il resta interloqué.

Elle avait raison, il le savait mais, c'était tellement dur à admettre…

« Si un être est vivant, tôt ou tard sa vie s'arrêtera. Son corps retournera à la terre. Son âme restera dans le cœur de ceux qui le connaissaient et il continuera à vivre dans leur souvenir… » C'est ainsi, on y peux rien…

Elle l'attrapa par le col de son uniforme.

…Alors, ressaisissez vous colonel !

Roy Mustang n'en revenait pas.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un se permettait de lui parler ainsi et c'était d'autant plus choquant que cela venait de Hawkeye.

Elle le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et le serra avec toute la force de son amour.

Il mérite vos larmes, seulement si elles ne sont pas engendrées par la haine…

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'une bombe.

Il le haïssait, c'était ça.

Au plus profond de son être, il lui en voulait d'être parti sans lui avoir dit au revoir.

Il lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonné.

Il lui en voulait d'être mort.

Maes…Maes…

Cette fois si, ce n'étaient pas des larmes de rages qui maculaient l'uniforme du lieutenant Hawkeye mais bel et bien des larmes de douleur.

La douleur d'avoir perdu un proche.

La douleur d'avoir perdu un ami.

La douleur d'avoir perdu un frère…


End file.
